Revenir à la vie
by pottermaniac000
Summary: Théo suite à un pari, doit se rendre aux cuisines. Il fera une découverte qui changera la face de la guerre une fois pour toute!  Lorsque les ennemis sont les amis. Dark Dumbledore, le côté des ténèbres n'est peut être pas celui que l'on croit
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Simple mot pour vous dire que rien ne m'appartient.

Couple homosexuel, vous êtes prévenus... pour l'instant rien de confirmé dans ses derniers

Sur ce bonne lecture

Revenir à la vie

Théodore Nott , 16 ans, avait toujours été en retrait de ses camarades sauf de ses deux éternels comparses. L'amitié de ce trio en avait surpris plusieurs tant les membres étaient différents les uns des autres, mais se complétaient en soi. Théo, si petit à l'air fragile partait souvent dans les nuages. Venait ensuite Blaise Zambini, mulàtre et séducteur dans l'âme. Et pour compléter le tout, le prince des serpentards Draco Malfoy, hautaint et fier selon certain, mais pour ces deux amis ils étaient d'une fidélité sans faille.

Théo était présentement dans un couloir près des cuisines après le couvre-feu puisqu'il avait perdu un pari avec ses amis et qu'il devait aller les ravitailler aux cuisines. Il s'en allait donc remplir sa part du contrat lorsqu'un son rauque et ératique lui fit tendre l'oreille. D'après ce qu'il connaissait cela semblait venir d'une personne très mal en point. Il chercha donc qui cela pouvait être, car voyez-vous, il n'est pas vrai que serpentard rime avec salopard. Après quelques tournants, le son devenait de plus en plus faible ce qui fit qu'il accéléra le pas. Ne présentant rien de bon, il actionna le gallion télécommunicant qui le reliait toujours aux deux autres membres du trio qui leur enverrait sa position. Utiliser très rarement puisque du aux urgences, il savait que les autres ne tarderait pas. Après un dernier tournant, il aperçu tout d'abord un bout de chaussure avant que la dite jambe cesse de bouger. Pris de panique, Théo franchit la dernière barrière qui le cachait et la il se figea d'horreur. Devant lui se tenait une personne, puisque son visage et ses habits ne laissaient rien apercevoir d'elle, mais qui était totalement détruite. Ses habits étaient en lambaux, plusieurs bleus et écorchures étaient visibles, mais le pire était tout ce sang. Sur les habits, sur la peau, sur ce qui apercevait du visage et une flaque commençait à se former tout autour de la forme recroquevillé au sol. Avant que Théo ne puisse faire un seul geste, des pas de course se firent entendre dans ce même couloir.

- THÉO, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Hurla la voix de Blaise

- Pourquoi as-tu…. Continua Drago, mais le reste de sa question mourru dans sa gorge à la vue de cet enfant sur le sol.

Théo se retourna vers ses amis et alors que les larmes sillonnaient ses joues, il se précipita dans les bras de son petit ami Blaise.

- Il faut l'aider…. Il faut l'aider, répéta sans cesse le petit blondinait.

Cela fit réagir Drago qui commença à envoyer sort de cicatrisation les un après les autres ainsi que de transfusion sanguine.

C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui, mieux vous l'amener à mon parrain.

C'est ainsi que Blaise, le plus costaud des trois pris cette charge sur lui afin de les amener aux appartements du maître des potions qui, une chance n'était pas bien loin. Les trois garçons, toujours sous le choc de leur trouvaille, pressèrent le pas. Sans même frapper, Drago ouvrit la porte des quartiers de son chef de maison car il s'avait celle-ci ouverte au moindre problème et pour un problème cela en était tout un.

Severus était un maître des potions, chef de la maison serpentard et insomniaque donc c'est pourquoi il était au salon lorsque son filleul et ses meilleurs amis envahirent son salon. Pour que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même, il savait que quelque chose de grave était arriver et ces pourquoi il passa en mode professionnel dès qu'il vit la charge de Blaise.

Poser le sur le canapé. Draco, dans mon laboratoire, potion de sang et de cicatrisation et calmante. Blaise prend Théo et approche-le du feu. Prenez chacun une potion calamante, dit-il tout en lançant sort de diagnostique les uns par-dessus les autres.

En effet, du coin de l'œil il avait vu le teint blême de Théo pâlirent encore plus à la vision qui s'offrait à tous à la lumière du feu.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça au sol….. dit Théo tout en sanglotant

À l' instant où les dernières potions furent avalées par la personne inconsciente une lumière bleue enveloppa celle-ci et tous les serpentards durent reculer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Drago

- Magie curative laissa sous entendre le professeur Snape dans un murmure

- Wow fut tout ce que Blaise pu laisser entendre avant que la lumière devienne aveuglante.

Il faut dire que la magie curative à cette échelle est plutôt rare. Une coupure ou un bleu, certains sorciers étaient capable de faire sortir leur magie, mais cela demandait beaucoup d'effort et de concentration. Mais qu'un étudiant, une personne de cette carrure ne peut être adulte, inconscient de surcroît, laisse sa magie sortir sur tout son corps cela ne c'était jamais dans la mémoire de Snape.

- Cette personne doit être puissante, murmura Blaise

- Sans aucun doute, mais également très mal en point.

La lumière finit par revenir dans le jeune corps et Severus entreprit de lancer un dernier sort de diagnostique.

- Incroyable. s'exclama la terreur des cachots

- Quoi parrain, explique nous

- Plus rien, il n'a plus aucune blessure.

Sur cette phrase, chacun purent remarquer que leur jeune charge commençait à remuer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle retourna sa tête que tous purent voir de magnifiques émeraudes qui les regardaient un peu confus. Un peu plus haut tous purent observer un éclair sur le front.

- POTTER , chacun s'était exclamé en même temps suivi d'un Harry dit par Théo, il appelait toujours tout le monde par leur prénom.

Mais avant que quiconque puisse esquisser un seul geste, le corps du griffondor fut pris de soubresauts et une lumière blanche teinté de vert vint entourer le survivant, qui méritait grandement ce titre. Alors sous les yeux de ses sauveurs, le corps d'Harry Potter commença à changer. Il rappetissa, ses cheveux s'allongea et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Ce tenant dans cette bulle un jeune homme à l'allure androgyne qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans. Lorsque la bulle éclata soudainement, le jeune homme nouvellement transformé ouvrir ses yeux, deux pierres d'onyx où une teinte de rouge était visible sur les bords. C'est alors que le maître des potions, sous les regards choqués de trois garçons par tout ce qu'ils avaient vu ce soir, fondit en larme et se précipita pour enlacer le jeune homme qui venait de toucher le sol en criant

- GABRIEL!

Une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours. Dites-moi ce que vous en dite pour savoir si je continue au non sur cette lancée...

Review please

Pottermaniac000


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, plutôt le début…

Je vais développer l'histoire pour m'assurer que tous les éléments sont là.

Merci à tous pour les reviews cela fait grand plaisir. Sachez que pour la suite de l'histoire, certains ont raison, d'autres ont tort. Ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui!

Sur cela bonne lecture

Chapitre 2

Quelques temps plus tôt…

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs le soir, une veille habitude acquise lors de ses nombreuses insomnies. Après avoir été à la tout d'astronomie regarder les étoiles pendant quelques heures, le vent frais le sortie de sa contemplation et il décida de rentrer à sa tour. Depuis quelque temps déjà, il commençait à s'éloigner de ses amis. En effet, le trio d'or n'était plus tout à fait comme avant. Et s'il voulait être plus précis, cette coupure c'était déclenchée lors de leur quatrième année durant le tournoi des trois sorciers. La jalousie de Ron et les incessants commentaires d'Hermione pour qu'il lui pardonne tout avait été trop pour Harry. Cette période loin de ses «amis » avait fait réfléchir le jeune Griffondor et lui avait permis de se rapprocher de d'autres personnes.

Neville était devenu un véritable amis proche, pas seulement une personne de son entourage. Il le considérait comme son grand frère, même si ce dernier était plus vieux que lui d'une seule journée. Toujours là lorsqu'il en avait besoin, respectant les moments silencieux et son désir d'intimité, pas comme les deux autres. Il ne s'épanchait pas des heures pour savoir comment il allait, mais avait toujours les bons mots aux bons moments. Le garçon maladroit rencontré lors de sa première année à Poudlard avait fait place à un jeune homme de 15 ans qui s'affirmait de plus en plus. Si Harry avait été plus observateur, il se serait rendu compte que ce changement d'attitude avait réellement pris son envol lorsqu'il a commencé à se confier au jeune homme. Neville était une personne écoutante qui pensait à Harry avant tout et non au survivant. Il était vraiment sincère dans son amitié et c'est pourquoi Harry l'avait aussitôt catégorisé dans la section grand-frère, car pour lui c'était comme ça qu'un frère devait agir. C'est par un heureux hasard que Neville appris les sentiments d'Harry à son égard.

_Flash Back_

_L'odeur de la mort régnait partout autour de lui. L'odeur métalliser du sang flottait dans le vent et venait rappeler la monstruosité des derniers événements. Des corps mutilés, des centaines de personnes tuées et qui jonchaient le sol de cette plaine autrefois verdoyante qui n'était maintenant plutôt rougissante et qui jamais ne pourra jamais retrouver sa splendeur des autres temps, car à jamais la terre se rappellera la souillure qui la couvrait. Et au milieu de toute cette horreur se tenait un adolescent, qui n'en avait que l'âge, car tout son corps et sa tristesse montrait seulement un jeune enfant qui venait tout juste de perdre ses derniers moments d'innocence. Cet être avait vu tout ce qui c'était dérouler, mais n'avait rien pu y faire. Il était comme un fantôme, traversant les corps comme si de rien n'était et personne n'entendait ses cris de détresse. Cependant, il ressentait toute les douleurs présentes, que ce soit celle des mourants ou encore de la terre qui pleurait ses vertes plaines à jamais disparues. Fou de douleur, le jeune être ne pouvait que crier pour essayer de faire sortir cette douleur, mais rien n'y faisait, elle revenait aussitôt jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse entendre. Reprenant sa respiration, le jeune homme au regard émeraude tenta de se relever. Après maintes tentatives vaines, il put se remettre sur ses jambes et le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui remis les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive et seulement la présence du vent dans les arbres indiquait que tout cela n'était pas un tableau d'horreur. Et venant de nulle part, une voix ce fit entendre :_

_Vois Harry. Regarde ce que tu provoque. Tout cela n'est que de ta faute. C'est toi qui a permis mon retour. Sans cela, ils seraient tous vivants. Ricana cette vois aux intonations sifflante, celle du seigneur des ténèbres maintenant revenu à la vie_

_NON, CE N'EST PAS VRAI hurla Harry avec ses dernières forces._

_Mais si mon cher, tous ses morts, toute cette souffrance n'est du qu'à toi!_

_Non….je…ne suis….pas le…responsable, sanglota le jeune_

_Ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé les sorts, mais c'est tout comme. Passons là dessus, si ce n'est pas toi le responsable de ce massacre, peux-tu en dire autant de la mort de ton confrère?_

_Cé….Cédric, à ce moment le visage d'Harry montrait une douleur encore plus grande et que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à vivre._

_Ah tu te souviens de son nom? Tu te souviens de ceux que tu tues rigola le seigneur des ténèbres_

_Pas moi, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. Dit Harry en tombant par terre puisque ses jambes ne le supportaient plus._

_Mais c'est toi qui a voulu qu'il prenne le trophée en même temps. C'est toi qui l'a amené à moi pour que je le tue. Tu voulais sa mort car il t'empêchait d'être le premier. Susurra Voldemort_

_Non….. j'ai jamais voulu ça…._

_Et tu vois, c'est ce qui a de plus drôle, même sans vouloir la mort des personnes proches de toi, c'est ce qui arrive. Dit le seigneur des ténèbres en faisant un geste de la main_

_Devant eux, aux pieds du Lord apparaissait maintenant les corps de nombreuses personnes. Ron Hermione, fut les premières identifiables, mais au fond de lui, Harry n'en était pas trop bouleversé et il se demandait bien pourquoi. Venait ensuite, McGonagal, Chourave, Rémus, Sévérus, Luna et Neville. Harry pleura les larmes de son corps devant tous ses morts._

_Nonnnnnnnnnnn , peux pas, cela ne se peux pas….._

_Vois ce qui arrive à tous tes proches. Tu amène la mort à tous ceux que tu aimes. Rien ne pourra changer cela…. Rigola d'un rire sinistre le Lord noir._

_C'est dans un cri silencieux qu'Harry sursauta dans son lit. Depuis quelque mois, les rêves, plutôt les cauchemars, se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et de plus en plus douloureux. Il y a quelque mois, Ron en avait assez de se faire déranger et Hermione était bien d'accord avec lui. Il a donc donné un ultimatum à Harry, soit il arrêtait ses hurlements nocturnes ou il pourrait bien aller dormir ailleurs. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, Harry n'avait pas vu Ron devant lui, mais plutôt la masse imposante de son oncle qui lui criait de se la fermer, ainsi que le souvenir des punitions qui s'en suivi. Bien que le roux n'en soit pas conscient, Harry était replongé dans son passé et ses instincts de survie, foutu oncle, furent de retour. À partir de cet instant, sa magie mettait automatiquement des sorts de silences à l'entour de son lit. La menace, c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait perçue, bien trop présente dans son esprit. _

_C'est en se rendant à la salle de bain pour vomir son maigre repas qu'il ne s'aperçut pas du regard de profonde tristesse de son camarade de dortoir. Neville n'arrivait pas à dormir et un mouvement bref sur le côté avait capté son attention. Il voyait Harry se débattre dans son lit, les larmes aux yeux, mais c'est surtout la douleur qui transparaissait dans son corps qui le choqua. __«Comment peut-il endurer tout cela, pourquoi n'en parle-t-il pas » pensa le jeune griffondor. En voulant se lever pour réveiller son ami, celui-ci s'arqua soudait et il pu voir le cri silencieux de se dernier avant de le voir se traîner dans la salle de bain. Sans y penser une seconde de plus, il y alla à son tour afin de savoir comment allait son ami. «Mal il ne peut qu'aller mal ». C'est en renvoyait que de la bile dans les toilettes qu'Harry sentit une froideur sur son front. En relevant les yeux, il aperçut Neville qui lui épongeait le front. Dans le regard du jeune homme, il y voyait de la tristesse, mais surtout une petite leur d'une résolution nouvelle qui n'était pas capable d'identifier. Il ne pouvait se douter qu'à ce moment son ami se faisait la promesse que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de prendre soin de son petit ange, car à cet instant Harry était un ange, certes déchu, mais un ange tout de même. Aucun des deux ne s'aperçu que les murs de la salle se mettaient à luire légèrement, que la magie de Poudlard, accordait ce vœu, qu'elle aiderait à protéger ce petit ange qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Neville pris donc sa charge et le ramena dans son lit afin qu'il puisse finir sa nuit. Il voyait bien que l'autre luttait contre le sommeil. Lorsqu'il fini de le border, il voulu retourner dans son propre lit, mais une petite main l'en empêcha. En se retournant, il voyait bien qu'Harry ne voulait pas le lâché et il allait esquisser un geste pour s'en sortir lorsqu'un murmure le fit arrêter net « Reste avec moi grand frère ». Cette petite phrase cella la promesse qu'il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il entra donc dans le lit et s'endormit aussitôt en tenant bien la main de son petit frère pour lui transmette tout ce qu'il pouvait : sécurité, tendresse, amour filial._

Fin flash back

Tout en marchant, Harry se rappela qu'aucune phrase sur cette soirée n'avait été dite par l'un ou l'autre et il en était reconnaissant. Après plusieurs autres cauchemars, Neville avait envahit d'office le lit de son petit frère, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, car il n'osait pas lui demander. Harry se souvenait de la chaleur et du sentiment de sécurité qui ressentait au côté de Neville. Cependant, malgré plusieurs mois de cet échange de lit, aucun des autres occupants du dortoir s'en était rendu compte et Harry se demandait bien pourquoi et pour cela, il aurait dit remarquer que la magie du château faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réveiller les deux êtres avant les autres ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient toujours prêts au lever des autres. Il était content des changements effectués chez son ami puisqu'il était désormais plus sûr de lui et que ses talents s'étaient développé au plus grand étonnement de Snape qui ne pouvait plus rien dire au sujet de Neville durant les cours de potion. Cependant, lui-même ne voyait pas ce qui avait changé chez lui. De plus en plus méfiant avec les gens, ses yeux avaient perdu cette étincelle qui le caractérisait, mais il savait qu'il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir à répondre à une série de questions lorsqu'il n'agissait pas comme était sensé le faire le gentil survivant .Il portait un masque qui s'envolait lorsqu'il était seulement avec Neville et Luna.

Pensé à la jeune serdaigle, lui mit le sourire aux lèvres et il se souvenait de leur rapprochement et qui correspondait au lendemain de cet horrible cauchemar qui le lia à Neville.

Fash Back

_Il venait de passer les portes de la grande salle avec son nouveau grand frère lorsqu'il masse jaune et rose lui tomba dans les bras. Après avoir retrouvé son équilibre quelque peu précaire, il identifia se qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Luna Lovegood, vêtu d'une chemise jaune et d'un collant fuchsia sous sa robe scolaire réglementaire, le regardait fixement. Avait d'avoir pu sortir un seul mot, celle-ci s'exclama_

_Le nargol t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais je peux voir que maintenant tu as un protecteur. Dit-elle en se reculant quelque peu pour pouvoir ensuite regarder Neville qui souriait._

_En effet ma très cher, le nargol en fait voir de toutes les couleurs et il s'est maintenant trouvé un protecteur. Dit le châtain_

_Harry les regarda étonné jusqu'à ce que l'information ne se fasse analyser. Non habituer au vocabulaire de la jeune femme, il paniqua un bref instant avant que sa cadette d'un an ne lui fasse un clin d'œil._

_Les étoiles m'ont dit que le petit lion avait rencontré le nargol cette nuit, mais que maintenant il avait son protecteur près de lui pour l'aider lorsque les étoiles seront brillantes dans le ciel._

_Les personnes autour d'eux ne s'intéressaient plus à la conversation lorsque Luna sorti ses phrases sans queue ni tête et les oublièrent complètement._

_Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tu vas t'y faire bien vite, répondit Neville en secouant l'épaule de son camarade avant de prendre la main de la serdaigle._

_Vous êtes ensemble, murmura un Harry un peu rouge pour qui tout sentiment amoureux le rendait mal à l'aise sans qui ne sache pourquoi._

_En voyant la réaction de son ami, Luna fit un petit sourire avant de prononcer_

_Bien maintenant je suis ta belle-sœur, mais considère moi juste comme ta sœur_

_Mais comment…_

_Tu t'y feras Harry, comme j'essaie de m'y faire, précisa Neville un peu abasourdit, mais qui se repris bien vite. Luna sait toujours tout et elle refuse de dire comment. Mais jamais elle ne dira quoi que ce soit sans ton accord._

_Grâce à ses mots, Harry qui paniqua un peu en sachant qu'elle savait tout sur ce qui c'était passé dans son passé, car il était certain qu'elle savait sans savoir comment, souffla de soulagement._

_Même Neville ne saura pas si tu ne veux pas, dit la serdaigle en le regardant dans les yeux avant que ce dernier ne les baisse. Il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de son frère._

_Je t'arrête tout de suite, dit Neville en lui prenant le menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu me le diras lorsque tu seras près._

_Harry pu lire la véracité des ces paroles dans les yeux de son grand frère, comme il aimait pouvoir se dire cela. _

_Merci de ne pas me forcer, lui dit-il en faisant un petit sourire._

_Bon maintenant allons manger et tu as intérêt à commencer à te remplumer mon cher. Même un boustruc ne peut si maigre, répliqua Luna avant de les amener à une table pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. _

Fin Flash Back

Harry sourit au souvenir de sa sœur, qui se faisait un devoir de le remplumer à coup de ragoût et de tarte à la mélasse. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentait normal. Il pouvait être Harry sans masque, sans que les autres ne pensent au survivant. Il pouvait enfin être lui et c'était un de ses plus grands rêves, même si cela ne pouvait être qu'avec ces deux personnes si spéciales à ses yeux. Il savait que personnes ne lui pardonnerait de ne pas être le survivant donc il portait son masque, mais le fait de pouvoir l'enlever quelque fois, lors de leur rencontre familiale dans la salle sur demande, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Jamais il n'avait pu le faire avec Ron et Hermione sans avoir tout de suite un interrogatoire serrer sur ce qu'il pensait faire.

C'est en passant devant une salle de classe désaffecté qu'il entendit quelques bruits. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et s'approcha de la porte entrouverte. À l'intérieur se trouvait Ron et Hermione en grand discussion avec le cher directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore en personne. C'est en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici qu'Harry entendit une phrase qui brisa définitivement l'attachement qu'il avait eu pour ses ex-meilleurs amis, mais surtout pour son très cher directeur.

Sadique moi….. mais non voyons

Pour la suite de l'histoire, il me faut des reviews…

À la prochaine


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour tous ces commentaires. J'apprécie énormément. Pour l'instant je peux poster assez rapidement car je suis en vacances, mais je recommence à travailler lundi donc je ne suis pas certaine de mon rythme de parution.**

**Aussi, ne m'en veuillez pas si vous voyez des fautes, je n'ai pas de Beta et j'essaie de poster le plus rapidement possible. **

**Pour répondre à un commentaire, oui je sais que Gabriel reviens souvent comme nouveau prénom à Harry, mais que voulez-vous, c'est un petit ange!**

**Alors maintenant, passons à la suite : pour tous les yeux de cocker que j'ai reçu ainsi qu'une demande d'asile des cheveux arrachés**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 3**

_C'est en se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici qu'Harry entendit une phrase qui brisa définitivement l'attachement qu'il avait eu pour ses ex-meilleurs amis, mais surtout pour son très cher directeur_.

Comment va notre petite arme misérable mes chers collègues, dit le directeur avec un regard où l'on voyait tout le mépris qu'il ressent pour son arme.

J'en ai marre de me le coltiner tous les jours, repris Ron. Une chance que l'on peut mettre de l'avant notre couple afin de le quitter sans ça je l'aurai trucidé depuis bien longtemps.

Je sais bien Ronichou, mais pense à tout ce qui va nous revenir. Moi aussi j'ai bien hâte de ne plus être dans l'ombre du si merveilleux survivant. Et dire que c'est grâce à nous qu'il a pu s'en sortir toutes ces fois. Mais est-ce qu'il nous a remerciés, bien sûr que non. Il ne fait que penser à lui et à son nombril, quel égoïste tout de même, surenchérit Hermione.

Je ne vous le fait pas dire ma chère, mais n'oublier pas qu'il est important qu'elle reste sous notre emprise sinon tout ce que nous avons fait aura été vain. Et dire qu'il a fallu que je lui fasse croire que j'aurai voulu l'avoir comme petit-fils, mais quel crétin, ricana le chef du «côté lumineux». Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire arme qui n'est là que pour nous apporter le pouvoir.

Une chance qu'une bonne partie de sa fortune me reviens car j'ai du faire des efforts inhumains pour rester auprès de lui. Non, mais vous rendez-vous compte de tout ce qu'il a fallu que je lui apprenne sur le monde magique, le plus basique que même un enfant de 2 ans sait. Nous ne pouvons que rire du hasard qu'il a fait qu'il m'a choisit plutôt que l'autre fouine. J'étais tellement dans mon rôle de petit frère que j'en ai fait qu'une bouchée. Et je ne parle même pas de Ginny qui doit le séduire. Brrr je la plaint tellement.

Mais tu sais que même si elle le fait à contre cœur, cela n'empêche pas ta sœur d'aller de gauche à droite. Elle a tellement hâte d'avoir son coffre de Gringott sous son emprise. Et voulez-vous savoir la dernière, monsieur le sauveur est tellement pudique qu'il ne veut pas l'embrasser alors imaginer le reste. Il a la mentalité d'un tout petit enfant. Je me demande encore pourquoi nous avons besoin de lui, songea la miss-je-sais-tout la plus irritable qui soit, dixit plusieurs serpentards

Quand je pense qu'il a fallu l'accueillir chez nous. Enfin quand je dis chez nous, dans cette vieille bicoque appelée le terrier, non mais vous m'auriez vu moi un sang-pur dans cette misérable maison. Une chance que cela n'était que pour quelques semaines et le reste de la famille est du même avis. Mère n'a pas arrêté de râlée durant des semaines qu'elle a du cuisiner et qu'elle n'avait pas d'elfe. Une chance que ce n'était pas vraiment sa cuisine à elle que l'on goutait, car elle n'a aucun talent pour cela. Mais il fallait bien un endroit où les Wesley traître à leu sang logeaient.

Et je te rappelle le sang-pur que ce n'est pas toi qui a fallut faire passé pour une sang-de-bourbe. Et dire qu'il a fallu que moi j'aille chez des moldus quelques jours. Une chance que je lui racontais que je partais en vacances partout dans le monde ou sinon il aurait très bien pu rappliquer chez ces moldus. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour la puissance, la gloire et toi grand-père, dit Hermione en fixa le directeur.

À la suite de ces paroles, le vieillard, changea quelque peu d'apparence. Sa longue barbe blanche se raccourcit pour devenir un bouc blond, ses yeux habituellement pétillants se firent dure et prirent une couleur plus sombre et ses cheveux bond cendrés arrivaient maintenant à ses épaules.

Tu sais bien ma petite qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse conjurer mon sort d'apparence. Tu es devenue tellement puissante, ma plus grande réussite après ma petite arme toute manipulable, dit celui qui se faisait passé pour un papy gâteau.

Et dire que tous vous croit mort Grindelwald alors que vous avez pris la place de se vieux fou. Tous des imbéciles ces sorciers de bas étages. Vous chef de la lumière, laissez moi rire un bon coup, ricana le roux.

Harry était choqué. Comment cela était possible. Tout son monde venait de disparaître. Alors on lui avait menti toute sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui était réel maintenant. Était-il toujours un Potter ou là aussi c'était un mensonge. Il avait envie de vomir. «Pourquoi, pourquoi» se répétait-il sans cesse. Les larmes sillonnaient ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Une cassure venait d'être faite en lui et il savait que jamais il ne pourrait la refermer. Le serrement au cœur qu'il avait depuis quelques mois à propose de ses supposés amis venaient d'avoir raison. «Je ne suis rien pour eux, juste une arme. Je ne suis rien pour personne. Je suis rien» psalmodia t-il en silence. Puis le doux sourire de Neville et l'air rêveur de Luna lui vint à l'esprit. «Non, je suis Harry. Je suis Harry. J'ai un grand frère et une sœur». Le cœur gros de cette découverte, il voulu partir afin d'en parler avec sa famille, mais en voulant quitter son poste d'observation, il percuta la porte qui grinça. Et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, trois baguettes lui étaient pointées dessus.

Qui est là, tonna la voix de Dumbledore, qui avait repris son apparence dès le grincement de la porte.

Harry cessa de respiré, ne voulant surtout pas être découvert par ces trois-là. Trop concentré à ne faire aucun déplacement, il ne capta pas le mouvement de baguette de la seule fille présente. C'est avec une horreur peinte sur le visage qu'Harry sentit sa cape d'invisibilité lui être enlevée.

Tu ne croyais certainement pas que je ne remarquerais pas ma création, souffla Hermione et après un rapide coup du poignet elle mit le feu à la dit cape.

Mais qui voilà, ne serait-ce pas notre très cher meilleur ami, rétorqua le roux avec une moue dégouté. En plus d'être un sale égoïste c'est aussi un petit fouineur.

Et vous savez ce que l'on fait au fouineur mes enfants, on leur fait passer le goût de le refaire, murmura le vieil homme.

Harry pouvait noter la lueur maléfique dans son regard, celle qui lui promettait mille tortures. Il ferma les yeux en comprenant ce qui allait se passer. Une dernière larme d'espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille glissa sur ses joues avant que le premier sort ne l'atteigne et lui fasse sentir ce qu'était la douleur. Une douleur qui explosa partout dans son corps, qui était encore plus grande que celle provoquer par sa cicatrice. Dans son monde de douleur provoqué par les nombreux sorts de découpes, de doloris et de fracassement d'os, il ne remarqua pas que sa cicatrice s'ouvrait. Le vieux fou était en état d'euphorie, puisque lui n'avait pas manqué cela, son sort marchait parfaitement pour détruire le gamin. Lorsqu'ils auront fini de se défoulés, il lui sera facile de faire croire au jeune homme que cela venait du seigneur des ténèbres ce qui était le cas, mais pas celui qu'il croyait et en plus il excellait dans le sort d'oubliette.

Tant la douleur était insupportable, Harry n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps c'était passé, Dix minutes, une heure, des heures, rien n'avait plus de sens excepté la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il était encore en vie car la mort ne pourrait pas être plus douloureuse. Il fallait bien qu'il échappe à Voldemort pour mourir torturé par ses anciens amis. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron lui enfonça un poignard un peu partout qu'il brisa ses cordes vocales et qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience, mais cela n'empêcha pas ses bourreaux de continuer leur traitement.

Assez mes chers, il doit continuer à vivre afin qu'avec l'autre taré il s'entretue. Dire qu'il croit tous la prophétie que j'ai crée. C'est du ridicule avec ce que l'on sait, ricana le vieux cinglé.

Perdu dans leur plaisir, aucun des trois n'aperçurent la lueur qui commençait à émaner des murs. En effet, Poudlard pleurait son ange meurtri par l'usurpateur. Très rarement elle était capable d'agir d'elle-même en dehors de bouger les escaliers, mais depuis qu'Harry avait franchi ses portes, et ce chaque année, elle devenait plus forte. Sa magie chantait avec celle du petit homme. C'est pourquoi elle-même c'était jurer de le protéger en même temps que la promesse de son grand frère. Elle ne pouvait faire grand-chose, mais elle stupéfia les trois mauvais sorciers et les endormis. Elle avait le pouvoir de leur faire perdre la mémoire et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Personne ne connaissait l'étendue des pouvoirs de Poudlard sauf ses créateurs. Quand à son petit ange, elle ne pouvait rien pour le soulager de ses blessures, mais elle pouvait l'amener où il aurait de l'aide. Cependant, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de pouvoir à son actif et c'est pourquoi elle ne pu que le transplaner près de l'endroit où elle voulait l'amener. Une douce brise, signe de son soulagement, fut ressentie dans le château lorsqu'un petits serpentard membre d'un fameux trio trouva son ange meurtri.

**Je vous rappelle que le meurtre de l'auteure entraîne la fin de l'histoire donc pensez-y bien.**

**Je ne pourrai poster dans les prochains jours, donc je vous ai mis ce chapitre pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, il sera question du trio serpentien et de comment ils en sont arrivés dans cette histoire. Ne vous en faite pas, un jour je continuerai la suite du chapitre 1 niak niak niak. **

**Et n'oubliez pas, une review fait toujours publier plus vite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un nouvel chapitre juste pour vous. Cela va vous donner plusieurs réponses aux questions que vous vous posez tout en en créant d'autres! **

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de review pour le chapitre précédent, mais je vous en post un pareil**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 4

Théo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit tourner la tête à ses deux amis.

''Voyons mon cœur, mais que nous vaut ce soupir'' dit Blaise en prenant son petit ami dans ses bras. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cela. Son petit ami était la prunelle de ses yeux.

'' Je plains Harry'' dit le petit blond en tournant la tête vers le dit griffondor.

''Quoi Potter'' dit Draco aux aguets. Dès qu'il était question du brun, Draco avait toujours des réactions un peu bizarres selon Théo.

''On voit bien que c'est tout ce que tu as entendus'' rigola le mulâtre.

''Oh ça va'' se renfrogna le blond avec mauvaise foi. ''Peut-on savoir ce qui nous a valu tant de désespoir de la part d'un serpentard'' renchérit-il en prenant son air hautain.

''Draco….''Un regard de la part de Théo et il perdit son air arrogant. '' Tu es tellement mieux sans ça''. C'est en reprenant sa contemplation du rouge et or que Théo continua. '' Comment ne peut-il pas voir toutes les manipulations autour de lui, surtout celles de ses supposés amis et du vieux fou''.

''Je sais ça me fait pitié aussi. J'ai bien voulu l'enlever de leur route, mais vous savez tous ce qui c'est passé'' dit le prince en songea à sa poignée de main refusée.

''Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour son refus. Il avait déjà été appréhendé par l'ennemi'' dit Blaise en déposant de petits baisers dans le cou de son Théo d'amour.

''Arrête Blaisou, tu sais que ça me rend mal à l'aise ici'' expliqua le dit petit ami en essayant de se soustraire de l'emprise de son serpentard.

'' Tu sais bien Théo que c'est toi qui ne peut pas se passer de ses petites marques quoi que tu en dises'' rigola Blaise en se repositionnant sur le banc.

'' C'est même pas vrai'' bouda le plus petit. ''C'est toi qui ne peut pas t'en empêcher''

'' Alors je te pari le prochain réapprovisionnement aux cuisines que tu ne pourras pas me résister jusqu'à ce soir'' lui dit Blaise en se détachant de lui le plus possible.

'' Te connaissant Théo, tu ne résisteras pas jusqu'au dîner'' rigola Drago.

''C'est ce que l'on va voir'' dit Théo avec une moue toute à fait irrésistible qui emporta nos trois amis dans une franche rigolade.

Aucun des trois n'avait remarqué le regard de leur chef de maison. Pour ceux qui pouvaient le distinguer, celui-ci avait une lueur de tendresse en les regardant. Il était fier que ses trois là puissent agir selon leur humeur et n'est pas à se cacher ''Pas comme moi en tout cas''.

En effet, le maître des potions portait un masque depuis des années. Cependant, la mélancolie et l'amertume qui s'en dégageait était réelle depuis quelques années. Depuis le jour où tout à changé. C'est en allant vers sa salle de cours que Severus se mis à se souvenir des moments intenses de sa vie.

Flash Back

_Il venait d'entrer dans son dortoir pour la première fois et se préparait à se mettre au lit. C'était la première fois que le petit Severus était avec autant d'enfant de son âge, lui qui a reçu une éducation par sa mère. Il espérait tellement se faire des amis, c'était son plus cher désir. '' J'espère juste que les cauchemars ne m'auront pas suivi ici. Je ne voudrais pas réveiller les autres'' se dit-il en fermant les rideaux de son baldaquin. Malgré son jeune âge, Severus n'avait pas eu une vie facile au côté de son alcoolique de père moldu. Lorsque la nuit fut bien entamée, de petits cris commencèrent à se faire entendre et aucun des autres premières années ne savait quoi faire pour aider leur camarade. Un troisième année qui s'était assoupi dans la salle commune passa devant le dortoir des premières en voulant rejoindre son lit._

'' _Comment se fait-il que vous ne dormiez pas'' demanda ce blondinet. Malgré son jeune âge, une certaine aura de prestance sortait de lui._

''_C'est Snape, il fait un cauchemar et il ne se réveille pas'' rétorqua un des petits encore un peu endormi._

''_C'est bon je m'en occupe, retourner au lit et tâcher de dormir pour être en forme demain''. En disant ces mots, il fit un geste de la main et un sort de silence vint se placer sur celui qui dormait._

_Avec des mots réconfortants et des gestes lents, le troisième année parvint à réveiller l'empêcheur de dormir. Ce n'est qu'avant que les brumes du cauchemar parte qu'il parvint à saisir quelques mots. '' Non père, je vous en prie, j'ai fait attention. S'il vous plaît père arrêtez'' sanglota le plus jeune en se réveillant. En voyant le regard terrifier du plus jeune et en se doutant de la vie de famille de celui-ci, le plus vieux se fit la promesse de veiller sur ce petit être. Que plus personne ne le toucherait foi de Lucius Malfoy. Cette première nuit cella une amitié des plus grande entre ces deux camarades._

_Bond dans le temps_

''_Mais puisque je te dis d'ajouter des salamandres de feu, c'est ce que le bouquin dit de faire'' insista le quatrième année_

''_Et moi je te dis que les pattes de crabes séchées au soleil feront un meilleur résultat'' rétorqua le deuxième année._

''_Comment peux-tu penser être meilleur que le potionniste qui a écrit ce livre'' ajouta Lucius avec un petit sourire en coin._

'' _Regarde, nous n'avons qu'à faire chacun comme l'on pense et l'on verra après'' rétorqua Severus._

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Avec mauvaise foi, Lucius dû reconnaître que son camarade avait raison._

''_Je me demande bien comment tu savais'' dit-il soupçonneux._

'' _C'est facile une fois que tu connais toutes les interactions possibles et les réactions que différents éléments font entre eux. Ici, les feuilles de saules interagissent avec l'hormone des salamandres, mais cette interaction est d'autant plus grande avec des cellules de crustacé surtout s'ils sont séchés au soleil de midi. Tu vois c'est facile'' dit avec entrain celui au regard d'onyx._

'' _Euh… je vais te croire sur parole mon cher. Mais d'où connais-tu ça. Ce n'est pas enseigner ici'' questionna le plus vieux._

'' _Disons que les potions ont toujours été une passion pour moi. Qu'importe laquelle je dois faire, les liens entre les ingrédients se font automatiquement dans ma tête. Et il ne faut pas oublier que je suis tout simplement un génie''_

_Sur cette dernière phrase dite avec sérieux, les deux amis partir dans un grand fou rire._

_Bond dans le temps_

''_Non, mais ils ne peuvent pas me laisser tranquille'' dit le génie des potions en râlant._

''_Tu sais bien que cela fait trois ans qu'ils te cherchent des noises. Arrête de bouger pour que je puisse replacer ton nez'' dit le préfet de serpentard en lançant un sort de soin sur le nez du plus petit. ''Désolé, la médicomagie n'est pas ma force et comme tu ne veux pas aller voir Pomfresh ton nez restera un peu croche. Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec les griffondors''_

'' _Si je le savais en plus. J'étais à l'orée de la forêt pour cueillir de la mousse d'asphophène, tu sais que c'est une variété complétement différente…''_

''_Severus''_

'' _Oh ça va monsieur j'utilise les talents de mon ami pour la fabrication des potions, mais qu'il me fiche la paix avec les ingrédients''._

'' _Tu sais que tu es beaucoup plus important pour moi que ton talent pour les potions'' dit le blond un peu alarmé que son ami le croit profiteur de son talent._

''_Bien sûr, je voulais juste te taquiner. Quoi qu'il en soit j'étais tranquille dans mon coin quand un cognard m'a frappé au visage. Black et Potter rirait plus loin avec une batte au bras. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas tranquille''_

_Le préfet pouvait voir tout le mal être que son ami gardait pour lui._

'' _Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme cela'' dit-il en prenant son jeune ami dans ses bras._

_Le lendemain, Potter et Black abordèrent des mines de cadavres au petit déjeuner et ils n'osaient regarder en direction des serpentards et plus précisément d'un jeune au nez maintenant crochu._

''_Merci''_

_Et Lucius abordait un petit sourire._

_Bond dans le temps_

_C'était la première sortie à Pré-au-lard de l'année. Un vert et argent attendait celle-ci avec impatience pour revoir son ami qui avait gradué en juin dernier. C'est à la tête de sanglier qu'ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. En voyant son camarade encore aux études entrée dans le pub, Lucius alla à sa rencontre pour lui donner une franche accolade. Cependant il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer les changements du à la douleur d'apparaître sur les traits de son homologue. Devant le regard maintenant dur de son ami, Severus ne put que souffler du bout des lèvres ''Père''. Cela a été le dernier été que Severus passa dans la demeure familiale des Snape car plus rien ne le retenait là-bas avec le décès de sa mère au courant de l'année. Son ami aristocrate l'obligea à venir séjourner chez lui._

_Dans l'été suivant sa dernière rentrée scolaire à Poudlard, Severus trouva que son cher ami avait pris ses distances. En effet, celui-ci sortait plusieurs fois par semaine sans jamais lui dire où il allait. Il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, mais il se croyait suffisamment proche pour qu'il n'y ait pas de secret entre eux. C'est dans la salle de musique où Severus aimait regarder le piano à queue que l'aristocrate blond le trouva._

''_Tu te souviens la semaine dernière lorsque je t'ai demandé de regarder une recette de potion'' demanda le plus vieux en s'approchant._

''_Tiens maintenant j'existe pour toi'', répliqua avec rancœur et un regard noir le potionniste._

'' _Écoute j'étais très occupé dernièrement, mais je vais tout t'expliquer''_

_L'autre resta silencieux et son regard resta noir._

''_Cette année, j'ai rencontré des gens qui ont certaines idées de ce que devrait être la politique. C'est un groupe qui souhaite rester discret pour le moment. Depuis quelque mois j'essaie de faire tout en mon possible pour y préparer ton entrée. La potion de la semaine dernière était le dernier teste et je peux te dire que tu as su le passé au la main. Il y a une réunion ce soir et tu es invité à y participer si tu le souhaites''._

''_Qu'est-ce que je perds à y aller''_

_C'est alors que quelques heures plus tard, tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans une maison assez luxueuse à attendre la tête pensante de ce joyeux groupe._

''_Est-ce que cela te dérange que je te laisse quelques instants, je viens de voir une personne que je cherche depuis une semaine au ministère'' dit Lucius en indiquant un petit salon où son ami pourra l'attendre._

_En entrant dans la dite pièce, il s'aperçu qu'il y avait plusieurs livres et à son plus grand bonheur certains étaient des recueils assez rares de potions. Severus se croyait au paradis. Il prit un des livres avec beaucoup de précaution et s'installa dans un somptueux fauteuil pour dévorer ce chef d'œuvre. Tout à sa lecture, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui c'était avancée dans la pièce. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vu deux pieds dans son champs de vision qu'il releva la tête. Et il resta un instant bouche bée devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, brun, séduisant, avec une petite lueur de malice dans les yeux le regardait avec un magnifique sourire. ''Magnifique'' ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer le jeune. Lorsqu'il vit le sourire devenir moqueur, il comprit qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et pour la première fois de sa vie, se mit à rougir._

'' _Encore plus mignon avec ce rouge aux joues'' lui murmura en retour la vision charmante avec une voix très sensuelle. ''Je peux savoir à qui appartient ce magnifique regard qui s'est servi dans ma bibliothèque personnelle'' dit la voix amusée une fois qu'il remarqua que Severus passa son regard du livre qu'il avait les cuisses à la personne devant lui._

''_Désolé, on m'avait dit d'attendre ici, je ne croyais pas….'' S'empressa-t-il de répondre en se levant dans le but d'aller remettre le livre à sa place._

''_Tout doux veux-tu. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Je suis juste surpris qu'une personne de ton âge lise ce gendre de bouquin avec autant d'envie dans le regard et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui tu étais''_

''_Severus Snape monsieur. C'est Lucius qui m'a dit d'attendre ici._

''_Tu es donc le fameux ami génie des potions de notre cher aristocrate'' Snape rougit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée en attendant ces mots. '' Je ne pouvais mettre mes livres entre de meilleures mains. Tu sais la soirée tire à sa fin, mais si tu veux, tu peux emprunter quelques exemplaires''_

''_Vraiment'' le regard du serpentard était étincelant. '' En échange de quoi''_

'' _Je vois que tu connais les serpentads, jamais rien sans rien. Ne t'inquiète pas je voudrais juste que tu reviennes une fois de temps en temps avec Lucius comme ça tu pourras refaire le plein de livres poussiéreux''_

''_Et n'insulte pas ces petits bijoux'' rigola légèrement le plus jeune. Au loin ils entendirent la voix de Lucius qui appelait le plus jeune pour rentrée. '' Je vais devoir y aller mon ami m'attend. J'accepte votre condition. Bonne soirée''. Avant de passer la porte, il hésita quelque bref instant avant de demander '' Vous connaissez mon nom monsieur, mais moi pas le votre''_

'' _Tu peux me tutoyer et appelle moi Tom'' répondit le dit Tom en ayant une étincelle dans le regard que le plus jeune ne compris pas._

_Bond dans le temps_

_L'été passa à une vitesse folle pour Severus ainsi que les mois suivant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait heureux. Il était revenu plusieurs fois au manoir de Tom afin de prendre de nouvelles lectures. À chaque fois, ce dernier était là pour discuter avec lui. Au départ cela portait surtout sur les lectures du plus jeune et sur les potions. Tom était totalement fasciné par le plus jeune lorsqu'il discutait de ce sujet. Il trouvait que l'autre se transformait sous ses yeux dans ces moments-là. En parlant, ses yeux s'éclairaient, son air tantôt froid montrait toute la passion qui l'habitait et sa voix prenait des notes sensuelles. Severus captivait totalement son ami et ce dernier le trouvait de plus en plus séduisant. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Severus passa presque tout son temps libre avec Tom s'en s'apercevoir qu'il était le seul qui connaissait ce côté-là de cet homme. À son anniversaire, il reçut un coffret d'ingrédients rares qui le laissa pantois et il sauta alors dans les bras du serpentard plus vieux pour le remercier. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il se sépara du plus vieux et rougit instantanément._

''_Voyons mon cher pas la peine de rougir. Je suis heureux que cela te fasse plaisir. Je sais que personne ne pourra mieux s'en servir que toi'' dit-il en lui relevant la tête._

_Severus lui fit un grand sourire avant de filer au laboratoire personnel de Tom sous le rire de ce dernier._

_Leur relation changea le jour où Severus revint avec son master de potion devenant ainsi le plus jeune maître des potions à ce jour. En voulant aller fêter la nouvelle avec son ami, il ne pris pas la peine de cogner avant d'entrée dans la pièce où il savait qu'il le retrouverait. Il bouscula donc son ami en rentrant, mais aucun des deux ne put rattraper la fiole que le maître des lieux échappa. Ce dernier regardait avec horreur la fiole se briser avant de jeter un regard dur à l'intrus. Son regard se changea en panique lorsqu'il remarqua que c'était Severus. Sans qu'un mot ne puisse être échangé, le jeune maître des potions renifla l'air et ses traits se crispèrent._

''_Potion de désir'' fut tout ce qu'il puisse dire avant qu'une paire de lèvres viennent dévorer les siennes. Les corps se bougèrent en fonction de l'autre. Bientôt Severus fut étendue sur le lit et dans un dernier moment de lucidité le lord noir planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. _

''_C'est ta première fois avec un homme' 'susurra le plus vieux en déposant des baisers dans le cou de son futur amant. Et au rougissement de celui-ci une nouvelle étincelle alluma son regard._

''_Tu es complétement vierge. Alors je te ferrai goûter au plaisir. Laisse toi guider par toutes les sensations''._

_Il reprit avec empressement les lèvres si tentatrice de son amant avant d'entamé une nuit de plaisir où tendresse, douceur et extase avait toute la place. Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla sous le regard inquiet de son amant, en rougissant lorsqu'il y pensa. Tom se mépris sur la raison et n'arrêta pas de s'excuser de n'avoir su se contrôler. Après l'avoir laissé parler, ou plutôt se répandre en excuse, sur le fait qu'il lui a pris sa première fois, Severus mis un doigt sur les lèvres de l'autre occupant du lit pour le faire taire._

''_Tu sais que je suis maître de potion'' Un hochement de tête lui répondit par l'affirmative. ''Tu reconnais donc que je connais les potions, leurs actions et leurs conséquences'' Nouvel hochement de tête. '' Donc tu me crois lorsque je te dis qu'une potion de désir ne fait qu'établir un simple désir, qu'elle ne peut en aucun cas forcé deux personnes à s'unir sauf si les deux le souhaite ardemment'' expliqua-t-il en rougissant à la fin lorsqu'il vit le regard de Tom changer au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait les paroles prononcées. _

''_Tu ne m'en veux donc pas''_

'' _Je n'aurai voulu être avec personne d'autre'' répondit-il timidement._

''_Alors ça veut dire que je ne suis plus obligé de me retenir de t'embrasser'' dit avec confiance Tom en se rapprochant des lèvres de son amant._

''_Absolument'' fut étouffé dans le baiser enflammé qu'il échangea._

_C'est en entrant main dans la main dans la salle à manger où se trouvait seulement Lucius que les deux nouvellement amants se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient plus seul lorsqu'ils entendirent la phrase de l'aristocrate résonnée à leur oreille._

''_Il était temps''._

_Bond dans le temps_

_Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Severus et Tom étaient amants et depuis quelque temps le maître potionniste ne se sentaient pas bien. Certaines odeurs lui retournaient l'estomac tandis que son sens du toucher semblait amplifier. Lucius était inquiet pour son ami lorsqu'au beau milieu d'un repas en tête à tête- le lord était à l'étranger à la recherche d'allié- celui-ci parti redonner tous les repas du jour à la toilette. Il aida son ami à se remettre sur place lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes sur les joues de ce dernier. Hors depuis une éternité celui-ci ne s'était pas laisser aller de la sorte et jamais il ne l'aurait fait en face de lui malgré leur amitié pour une chose aussi futile. Un brusque souvenir de quelque mois en arrière concernant sa femme Narcissa lui mit un doute en tête. Il lança un rapide sort à son ami et cela lui apprit que son ami était bel et bien enceint. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire de la tête de la future mère lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle, mais ne put s'en empêcher lorsqu'il perdit connaissance. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre son maître au courant._

_Le Seigneur des ténèbres était anxieux. Son voyage avait duré plus longtemps que prévu et il n'avait pas reçu des nouvelles de son amant dernièrement. Il pressa le pas lorsqu'il arriva près du salon où il savait qu'il était attendu par le noir et le blond. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant son amour-un sourire béat était apparu à ses lèvres à cette pensée- entrain de jeter tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main à l'encontre de son ami qui rirait à gorge déployé sous son sort de bouclier. Mais le plus choquant pour lui fut de voir son Severus changé totalement d'attitude lorsqu'il vit que le blond avait dans sa main un morceau de gâteau au chocolat et qu'il se jeta dessus pour le dévorer. _

''_Tu vois que je n'avais pas mangé tout le gâteau''_

'' _Mais tu n'avais pas à le cacher. Tu sais que présentement je tuerai pour du chocolat. Je te jure que le bébé va y être accro'' dit l'homme enceint dans une dernière bouchée tout en caressant son ventre légèrement rebondi._

'' _UN BÉBÉ'' ce crie leur fit tournée la tête vers le maître des lieux qui les regardait estomaqué._

'' _Je voulais te l'annoncer autrement. Je sais que l'on en a jamais parlé, mais je…''dit le plus rapidement possible Severus. Il commençait à paniquer en pensant que son amour ne le voudrait pas. Il avait eu une semaine pour se faire à l'idée et maintenant l'idée d'une famille à lui le rendait tellement heureux. En voyant l'autre avoir les larmes aux yeux et un début de panique, Tom pris une voix douce avant de s'approcher tranquillement pour enlacer son homme._

''_Chut amour, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux à l'instant. J'ai toujours voulu une famille surtout depuis que je t'ai rencontré''_

_C'est en voyant tous les sentiments d'amour et de joie passé dans les regards de ses amis que Lucius se trouva de trop. De plus sa femme enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher lui manquait énormément. Il prit donc congé des deux autres, mais il s'avait que personne ne le remarquait plus. Ils étaient dans leur propre monde où ils voulaient s'exprimer tous les sentiments qui les habitaient présentement l'un pour l'autre._

_Ce fut le début de mois tout à fait extraordinaire pour tous jusqu'à ce que tout bascule et ne devienne qu'un long combat de survie._

Fin Flash Back

Severus secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas penser à ces tristes événements qui avaient succédés les meilleurs moments de sa vie. La tristesse et le désespoir commença à pointé leur nez, mais il étouffa ses sentiments au plus profond de son être comme il savait si bien le faire. Il remit son masque d'impassibilité en place et entra dans sa salle de classe en faisant tourbillonné sa cape comme lui seul savait si bien le faire en se disant que d'enlever des points lui ferait le plus grand bien. C'est comme cela que deux heures plus tard, Poussouffle avait quatre-vingt-quinze points en moins et deux élèves en pleur à la fin du cour alors que Serdaigle avait soixante-quinze points en moins, mais Severus ne se sentait toujours pas mieux.

**Neuf pages words, presque 4000 mots! Vous vous rendez compte. Je tenais à bien expliquer le passé de Snape et cela me semblait le moment idéal. J'ai le scénario de l'histoire tout bien structuré donc maintenant je sais vers quoi je dois écrire lol **

**Vous savez, vous reviews me font très plaisir alors continuer de m'en faire. Avec le retour au travail je vais essayer de publier au moins une fois par semaine et plus si j'y arrive. **

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous donne le goût de continuer à me lire….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et oui me revoilà, je ne suis point décédée. Un petit chapitre pour vous remercier de votre patience.**

**Bonne lecture**

_Mais avant que quiconque puisse esquisser un seul geste, le corps du griffondor fut pris de soubresauts et une lumière blanche teinté de vert vint entourer le survivant, qui méritait grandement ce titre. Alors sous les yeux de ses sauveurs, le corps d'Harry Potter commença à changer. Il rapetissa, ses cheveux s'allongèrent et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent. Ce tenant dans cette bulle un jeune homme à l'allure androgyne qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans. Lorsque la bulle éclata soudainement, le jeune homme nouvellement transformé ouvrir ses yeux, deux pierres d'onyx où une teinte de rouge était visible sur les bords. C'est alors que le maître des potions, sous les regards choqués de trois garçons par tout ce qu'ils avaient vu ce soir, fondit en larme et se précipita pour enlacer le jeune homme qui venait de toucher le sol en criant_

_GABRIEL!_

C'était la première fois que Draco voyait son parrain pleurer et à aucun moment il n'a pensé que cela ne se faisait pas. En regardant ses amis, il aperçut une larme au coin des yeux de Théo qui s'était accroché désespérément à Blaise. ''Moi aussi j'aimerais bien pouvoir compté sur quelqu'un d'autre'' pensa le jeune homme. Cependant son attention fut capté par un mouvement à sa droite et avant que quiconque puisse faire un geste, d'autre voix que celles présentes auparavant se firent entendre.

'' Non mais…. Pourquoi… Allez dit le moi….''

''Voyons mon cher, où serait la surprise'' répondit une voix féminine en riant.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et les serpentards purent voir entrer un griffondor et une serdaigle dans l'antre de leur directeur de maison, qui lui par contre ne semblait pas le remarquer.

''Je te l'avais dit qu'il serait ici Neville''

''Je sais Luna, tu as toujours raison''. Il se tourna alors vers les autres occupants de la pièce auxquels Severus venaient de se rajouter et éclata de rire en voyant les têtes que les autres faisait.

''Soit respectueux mon cher. Ils sont sous le choc''.

''Mais comment êtes-vous rentrés ici, posa finalement le maître des potions en tenant toujours dans ses bras le jeune homme inconscient.

''Avant de commencer les explications, car je sais que vous avez des questions, il faudrait aller mettre votre fils dans votre lit. Il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller pour l'instant'' expliqua Luna en prenant un siège vite suivi par son petit ami.

''Comment savez-vous…''

'' Explication après''

C'était la première fois que le trio vert et argent voyait la jeune fille agir de cette façon. Elle semblait en plein contrôle et pas du tout dans la lune. Et c'est cette nouvelle façon d'agir si différente de la jeune fille qui réveilla Séverus et il fit comme elle lui avait dit. En revenant dans le salon, il s'assit sur son fauteuil alors que tous prenaient place afin d'être confortable.

''Alors, comment savez-vous qui est ce jeune homme?'' demanda Séverus

'' Oh simplement parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous le voyons ainsi'' répondit négligemment Neville

'' QUOI''

'' Voyons mon cœur, tu ne devais pas leur dire cela sans préparation'' rigola Luna en déposant ses lèvres sur la joue de son petit ami.

Sévérus était maintenant dans un était près de la catatonie. '' Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous…''

''Tout simplement parce que nous n'en avions pas le pouvoir. Mais avant tout chose, je dois vous révéler certaine chose à mon sujet''. C'est alors que la jeune fille se leva et releva ses longs cheveux. Après une petite incantation, ses oreilles s'allongèrent pour terminés en pointe.

'' Une elfe des bois'' déclara Neville devant l'air étonné de tous. '' Et plus précisément la princesse.''

'' Voyons mon cher, vous n'étiez point obligé de le dire'' rigola celle-ci.

Passé l'étonnement, Drago pris la parole, car une seule question lui venait en tête depuis tout à l'heure.

'' Vous avez dit que vous l'aviez déjà vu avec cette apparence, mais comment est-ce possible? Est-ce qu'il le sait?''

'' Non, le petit ange n'en sait rien. Il reprenait son apparence seulement lorsque certain éléments étaient présents, ce qui était plutôt rare. Pour le fait que nous ne lui en avions jamais parlé, disons simplement que nous nous fions à notre instinct ou plutôt devrais-je dire à l'instinct de la princesse qui nous freinait à chaque fois.''

''Quelles conditions'' demanda la voix plein d'espoir de ce père jusqu'alors malheureux.

'' Tout d'abord, nous ne devions être que nous trois dans un lieu où personne ne pouvais nous surprendre donc la salle sur demande. Ensuite, il devait se sentir parfaitement en confiance et en sécurité. Puis c'était toujours au moment de s'endormir, il tenait toujours un genre de tissus que nous n'avions jamais pu voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il l'avait constamment sur lui'' répondit la jeune elfe en sortant la dite pièce de tissus. '' Elle était dans le couloir tout à l'heure''

En voyant cette petite couverture, les yeux du maître des potions se sont encore humidifiés et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il répondit aux questions muettes des jeunes serpentards. '' Il s'agit de sa couverture de bébé. Je lui avais mis la nuit où il a disparu.''

''DISPARU'' C'était la voix de Théo pleine de larmes qui s'éleva dans la pièce. Son amant le pris dans ses bras pour le calmer.

''Une semaine après sa naissance''

''C'est horrible''

'' Mais pourquoi quelqu'un a fait ça?''

'' Je ne l'ai jamais réellement su''

'' Alors il me faut vous renseigner'' déclara celle aux oreilles pointue.

**Je sais que le tout est court, mais je n'avais pas plus de temps dans mon horaire de fou, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux un peu que pas du tout!**

**Prochain chapitre, vous connaîtrez tout sur cette disparition et sur le pourquoi des actions de Tom. Ce qui s'est réellement passé le 31 octobre et tout plein d'autres éléments….**

**Les reviews font toujours publiés plus vite**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Tous vos commentaires me font extrêmement plaisir. Voici une partie de la suite qui j'espère vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 6

Tous regardaient Luna et Severus était le plus attentif à ce que l'elfe pourrait lui apporter afin de comprendre les actions qui ont été posées tant d'années auparavant.

''Vous devez savoir que les elfes sont de grands voyants mais qui répugnent à modifier le futur quel qu'il soit'', commença Luna. '' Cependant, il y a quelque années, un de ceux qui ont le don c'est fait capturer puis torturer par un sorcier avide de pouvoir, car il voulait savoir qui pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Personne ne connaît l'identité réelle de cet être maléfice et cela est encore une des grandes questions de mon peuple. Durant sa captivité, il fit une prophétie qui déclencha la fureur de son tortionnaire. Après plusieurs semaines, nous l'avons retrouvé, mais il n'a pu dire quoi que ce soit avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours. C'est seulement une feuille de papier froissée qui nous a indiqué qu'il était désolé d'avoir transmis cette prophétie aux forces du mal sans pouvoir la transmettre à son peuple''.

Tous avaient écouté Luna raconter ce qu'elle savait et chacun se demandait quel était le lien avec Gabriel, surtout le maître des potions. Perdu dans leurs pensées depuis que l'elfe avait arrêté de parler pour se caller dans les bras de son gryffondor, personne n'a remarqué la lueur blanche au reflet vert qui émergeait de la chambre où Gabriel dormait. À la surprise de tous, cette étrange lumière flotta jusque devant eux et pris forme humaine pour la première fois. C'est dans le plus grand silence qu'une voix aux intonations rieuse se fit entendre.

''Merci à vous tous'' fit cette dernière. ''Vous m'avez sauvé''

''Gabriel'' demanda doucement Severus.

''Une partie seulement. Je suis la représentation de sa magie. Rare sont ceux pour qui la magie se matérialise, mais Gabriel est si spécial''

''Pourquoi?'' Osa Draco, car il voyait bien que son parrain était incapable de dire un mot à la suite de la dernière phrase prononcée.

''Comme vous le savez maintenant, le petit fait partie d'une prophétie qui changera le monde de la magie à jamais, en bien ou en mal. Celui qui a torturé l'elfe veut que le chaos règne et il a mis toutes les chances de son côté afin que se réalise ses desseins''.

''Pouvez-vous nous indiquer cette prophétie? Demanda Severus qui c'était alors repris et qui voulait maintenant plus que tout vivre une vie de famille avec son fils.

'' Naîtra à la fin du 7e mois celui qui a le pouvoir d'unifier la magie et d'apporter la paix pour les prochains siècles. Il devra vivre entouré d'amour et si tel n'est pas le cas, le mal règnera en maître et cet être sera l'instrument du chaos absolu. Conçu par deux hommes au passé douloureux pour qui le monde les auront méprisé, l'élu naîtra à la fin du 7e mois''.

Tous réfléchissaient au sens de cette prophétie et au poids qu'il y avait maintenant sur les épaules du plus jeune. Soudain, Severus réalisa que pour que le kidnapping de son fils se soit fait si rapidement, puisque personne n'était au courant de sa grossesse en dehors du manoir Serpentard, il y avait un traître près d'eux à cette époque. ''Si seulement Tom pouvait voir ce petit ange aussi'' pensa le maître des potions le regard triste.

''Il le pourra bientôt'' répondit la magie. Au regard étonné de tous, elle ajouta, '' Gabriel et vous seriez capable de le ramener parmi nous. Il n'a jamais complétement disparu en cette nuit d'octobre. D'ailleurs il pourra répondre aisément à vos questions sur ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit-là.''

''Comment?'' Demanda désespérément le plus vieux. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier son amour même s'il ne comprenait pas ses agissements depuis la disparition de leur fils qui était maintenant revenu.

''Gabriel saura, je le guiderai. Il en a encore pour quelques heures avant de se réveiller afin que tous les changements et la guérison soient terminés. Je dois y retourné afin que le tout réussisse. Profitez-en vous-mêmes pour vous reposer un peu''. Sur ces dernières paroles l'entité magique redevient lumière et retourna dans la chambre du petit ange.

Après cela, tous remarquèrent les émotions de la soirée les avaient rendus plus fatigués qu'ils ne le pensaient au départ. Sans les consulter, le maîtres des lieux transfigura des matelas pour les étudiants alors que lui-même prenaient la direction de la chambre pour veiller sur son fils. Dès que chacun eu posé la tête sur leur oreiller, les yeux se fermèrent et ils partirent aux pays des songes.

**Dans le prochain chapitre nous serons tous pourquoi Harry était chez les Potter et pourquoi Tom y est allé ainsi que son changement de caractère que Severus mentionne. **

**Je sais j'ai laissé la même date de naissance, mais que voulez-vous, je suis moi-même née à cette date!**

**Petit quiz, qui aimeriez-vous voir comme étant le traître dans l'entourage de Tom et Severus qui a renseigné Grindewal sur la naissance de Gabriel? Laissez le-moi savoir ainsi qu'.une petite raison. **

**N'oubliez pas que les reviews font publier plus vite**


End file.
